The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to textile machines; and more particularly, to textile machines which incorporate rotating spindles, shafts and other moving parts. Such textile machines commonly incorporate an arcuate (or bent) exterior metal cover. The protective cover defines an opening or access through which yarn passes to the underlying machine. In one exemplary embodiment, the present safety guard effectively shields the yarn access to block inadvertent entry of any loose-hanging excess yarn or other debris which may create a safety hazard to the machine operator.